Naivety
by CoriRedde
Summary: Natsu lounges on Lucy's windowsill, distinctly unimpressed. "C'mon, Luce," he growls, eyes tracing the curves hidden beneath her robe, "Don't play innocent. I know you're not." Lucy shivers, dropping her robe to the floor. "C'mon, Natsu," she mocks, "Don't act so indifferent. I know you want me." And to hell with whatever innocent stories the guild decides to believe of them. Sex.


**This is pure PWP, just so you know. I felt the need to write a NaLu lemon and so I did. Natsu and Lucy are both a little OOC, but I think it works. The idea here is to basically say that Natsu and Lucy are definitely together off panel and off screen...they're not as naive as we think. Dunno if I believe that, but I'd like to think that. **

**Leave a review if you feel so inclined. Most importantly: enjoy!**

* * *

Naivety

A Fairy Tail FanFiction

by CoriRedde

_**Summary: **__Natsu lounges on Lucy's windowsill, distinctly unimpressed. "C'mon, Luce," he growls, eyes tracing the curves hidden beneath her robe, "Don't play innocent. I know you're not." Lucy shivers, slowly dropping her robe to the floor. "C'mon, Natsu," she mocks, pouting, "Don't act so indifferent. I know you want me." And to hell with whatever innocent stories the guild decides to believe of them._

* * *

Natsu lounges on Lucy's windowsill, staring at the bathroom door. The celestial mage has been taking her sweet time in there for at least ten minutes now (he knows because he arrived ten minutes ago). The fire dragon slayer's gaze is even, his slanted eyes narrowed and muscled arms crossed over his chest. A frown is etched in the curve of his mouth. Couldn't she _hurry up_?

Humming starts up inside the bathroom. Lucy's usually sweet voice now hops, skips, and shimmies to a melody far raunchier than anything anyone at the guild would ever believe her capable of singing. The fact that the seductive melody is being sung now is proof that Lucy knows he's here. She's teasing him.

Natsu bangs his head against the side of the window in exasperation. She had invited him here first, after all. Who was she to make him wait?

Then the bathroom door is flung open and a long, pink silk robe slides shyly into the bedroom. The owner wears a falsely enraged expression.

"Natsu..." Lucy hisses, "how many times have I told you-!"

"To use the door, yeah, yeah," Natsu cuts her off, waving a hand dismissively. He turns his smoldering expression on her, twisting his body so that both legs now dangle inside her room. "Is that really the conversation you want to have right now?"

Lucy blushes, taking a step back toward the haven of her bathroom, "Wh-what are you saying, Natsu? I- you...!"

Natsu jumps from her window, landing a few inches from her bed. A few solid feet still separate the two Fairy Tail mages.

"C'mon, Luce," Natsu murmurs, distinctly unimpressed, "Don't play so innocent." His smile turns to a positively devilish smirk as he traces the curves not quite hidden under the sheer material of the celestial mage's robe. Lucy's stomach flutters and her heart rate speeds up at the sultry tone with which the dragon slayer speaks. "We both know you're no such thing." He rolls his eyes at her, making to turn and leave. Lucy is in front of him in an instant, her darkened brown eyes shining.

"C'mon, Natsu," the blonde mocks, full lips falling into a pout. Natsu's eyes trace the curve of her lower lip where it juts out, just begging to be caught between his teeth. She twists her fingers into the thick material of Natsu's scarf, tugging it from around his neck.

"And you don't act so indifferent," she whispers back, taking a pause to run her tongue over her bottom lip. She watches with great satisfaction as Natsu's adam's apple bobs with his forced swallow. She makes sure his obsidian eyes are focused on her before tugging the tie of her robe apart.

The pink silk falls in ripples to the floor, highlighting the curvy, blonde beauty that is Lucy Heartfilia. The blonde smirks at her partner, her hand slipping under the fabric of his vest to rest on his right pectoral and leaning up into his face. Their lips are but a scant few centimeters apart.

"I know you want me."

Natsu slips an arm around her waist; his hold tightens until her naked body is lined up with his inch for inch. His other hand twists in her long, blonde locks, forcing her head back. Her lips part.

Lucy sighs, her cool breath ghosting across the scar on his neck. Her eyes, drooping already in anticipation of his kiss, glint mischievously. His grip on her hair tightens as his stomach stirs with desire.

"Are you holding back?" Lucy taunts in a low murmur. Natsu leans over her, he can feel her lips quiver where his own make contact with the corner of her mouth. He forces her to drop her weight onto his other arm, taking dominance before they even take the first kiss of the night. Lucy wraps her arms around his neck in response, her fingers sliding into his hair.

Natsu's next word is a growl, but the untamed quality of it lets Lucy know she has him hook, line, and stinker, that he won't be leaving here until she is so thoroughly fucked by him she can't see straight.

"No."

He attacks her then, his mouth ravaging hers with an intensity so uniquely his that it has Lucy moaning into his mouth right away. She can feel Natsu's smirk against her lips as his tongue slips out to trace that bottom lip that had teased him earlier. He nips it non-too-gently before sucking on her lip. Lucy pants a little; her hands tighten in his hair, forcing his head up the slightest bit so that she can force her tongue into his mouth. She runs the tip of her tongue along the roof of his mouth, eliciting a groan from the dragon slayer. He counters by tracing the underside of her tongue with his own. Lucy shivers in delight, unintentionally retreating from her short moment of control. Natsu chases her down, allowing no moment's reprieve from the heady sensation of his kiss as his tongue darts past her lips.

Lucy moans, her idle hands dropping from his hair and fisting in his vest. Natsu pulls pack, allowing Lucy to stand on her power and push the so-called clothing from her partner's shoulders.

"How long were you planning to keep this on, hmm?" Lucy says, switching her attention to Natsu's belt. She tugs the leather undone with practiced ease, brushing her fingers across the noticeable bulge in her partner's pants intentionally. She giggles at his groan. Lucy hooks her fingers into the waistband of Natsu's white pants and tugs them down with her as she drops to her knees. Natsu smirks down at her playful gaze. He pushes his hips forward just a little, letting the blonde mage know exactly what he wants. Lucy gives a short shake of her head; Natsu frowns.

"Lucy..._gnng!" _Lucy's hand wraps around Natsu's cock, thumb rubbing gently on the underside of the mushroomed head. She leans forward, propping herself up on her heels. Her breath skims over the side of Natsu's erection. He moans in a strangled sort of way as her lips pass right by him and instead press a kiss to his pelvic bone.

"You little tease," he pants, watching in fascination as she flexes her hand around him and strokes a few times, alternating her grip between tight and gentle. It has Natsu bucking into her hand a little.

"You like it," Lucy counters, throwing him a saucy smile before opening her mouth and going down on Natsu as far as she can. Natsu cries out, his hands fisting in her disheveled hair. Lucy's thin fingers come to play with Natsu's balls, rolling them between her hands as she sucks on Natsu's arousal. The dragon slayer has to force himself still; the sensation of Lucy's innocent looking lips wrapped firmly around him is too much. She bobs down, swirling her tongue as she comes up for air. Natsu's fist clenches. She kisses the tip of him before laying the flat of her tongue across him and breathing hot air.

"_Haah..."_ Natsu pants. Lucy traces her fingers down his cock and to his perineum, practically glowing as Natsu cries out a mix between extreme pleasure and her name. She sucks him into her mouth again, her cheek puffing out as she pleasures him with tongue and lip. Natsu feels his stomach tightening and he can't stop himself from thrusting just slightly into Lucy's mouth. He hurriedly stops her movements with his hands in her hair.

"Enough," Natsu warns, pulling away from Lucy and halting her pleasant torture. He grabs Lucy around her waist and all but throws her on her bed. Her body bounces slightly on the soft mattress. Her legs fall open and her hands reach out for her partner, pulling him down onto her. He presses a hot kiss to her belly. Lucy squirms in delight, throwing her head back.

Natsu's warm hand slides sensually up Lucy's right calf before throwing the long leg over his shoulder.

"Enough teasing," he growls.

Lucy leans up to kiss him harshly, their tongues battling as Natsu moves forward. He grips his erection with the hand not holding him above the blonde girl, positioning himself at Lucy's sopping entrance. He pushes her head back down into her pillow with his forceful kisses. His arms come up to make a cage around her head as he sinks deep into her.

Lucy gasps; her back arches off the mattress and her fingers dig into the warm skin of Natsu's chest. Natsu slides back out slowly. He rolls his hips as he moves back in at a languid pace. Lucy mewls pitifully. Her left leg pulls back, hoping to allow the entirety of Natsu's manhood to fill her up. The dragon slayer denies her, continuing to draw back slow and push back in with that same roll of the hips just as slowly.

Lucy focuses half-lidded eyes on her partner. "Natsu," she says in a heavy voice, "Don't you dare hold back on me." Natsu chuckles, pausing mid-stroke to appear to ponder her request. He leans down and nips harshly on the skin at the junction of neck and shoulder. Lucy cries out.

"N-Natsu!" Her fingers search for purchase anywhere on his skin.

"Alright, Luce," Natsu smirks, drawing back slowly for the last time. He lifts her other leg over his shoulder, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh. "You asked for it."

He slams inside her, the bed rocking back with his movements. Lucy releases a high pitched keen as the blunt head of Natsu's penis strikes her womb. The curve of his shaft passes again and again over her g-spot. Lucy sobs, hands fisting in her sheets. She lifts and twists her hips in time with Natsu's passionate thrusts. His mouth catches her left breast between scalding lips; he sucks hard on her nipple. He switches his attention to the other breast every few thrusts. Lucy's free breast bounces every time Natsu pushes into her, the generous flesh rubbing against his cheek.

Natsu releases her right tit as he retreats from the warmth of her body.

"Flip over, Luce," he orders, breathless. Lucy untangles her legs from the dragon slayer's shoulders. She twists her body sensually, intentionally pressing her ass against Natsu's erection as she moves to her hands and knees.

She wriggles her hips, grinding against him and eliciting a throaty groan from her partner. She tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and peers at Natsu through the gold curtain. "Fuck me good, Natsu." She bites her lower lips, tilting her head to offer her neck to him. She presses against his erection again, feeling it throbbing against her folds.

"C'mon, just do it. Fuck me."

And Natsu, never one to displease the beauty surrendering her body to him, enters her again. He starts up a rhythm that has Lucy's arms shaking in seconds, her face falling into her pillow as she sobs his name over and over again.

"N-Natsu! Nngg!" She presses back into his thrusts, their meetings all the rougher and all the more intense the faster he goes. "Natsss...oh, _haah!_"

"-cy, Lucy, baby..." Natsu licks up lucy's spine. She arches her back, offering more space for him to breech within her body. "_Nnrgg, _Lucy..._hg!" _Natsu latches his teeth onto Lucy's neck, biting down as it suited him. Lucy's cries escalate as his hands come up to roughly grab her breasts. His thumbs flick over her pebbled nipples.

"_Natsu!" _

Lucy cries out in a high note every time Natsu spirals his hips into her, grinding roughly.

"T-too..." Lucy pants, tears streaming down her face, "Too much!" Natsu presses into her harder. "_G-Ah...haah!" _

Natsu traces his tongue over Lucy's ear and down the column of her throat and around her shoulder blade. The blonde mage trembles with each pass, twisting her head to hope to catch his mouth with her own.

"K-Kiss me, Nats-mmph!" Natsu attacks her lips with his own, tongue sliding into her open mouth without preamble. He sucks on her tongue on alternating time with his thrusting; he presses a hand to her soft underbelly and the other grips her breast, pushing her back against him.

"So close, Natsu," Lucy sobs between kisses, grinding her ass back against her partner, "R-right there- _ah!"_

"With me, Luce," Natsu says, returning to his bite mark on her neck, he licks it soothingly before clamping down again. Lucy screams. "Come with me."

"_Natsu!"_ Together, the dragon slayer and celestial mage shout out their release; the sound bounces off the walls of Lucy's bedroom, dragging them down to snuggle into the sheets. The moon outside casts its silver glow over their bodies.

Natsu captures Lucy's face between his hands, pressing his mouth passionately against hers. Their tongues slide together leisurely, long drawn out sighs falling from both their lips when they pull away.

"If the guild could see us now..." Natsu muses, a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. Lucy smacks his chest, an embarrassed blush coating her pretty features.

"Ha!" She laughs, "They'd die of shock."

Natsu laughs with her, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Someday though," he says, dragging the covers over their tired bodies, "I'll be through playing naive with you."

Lucy hears the promise in his words and scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion. She thanks Natsu's cuddly side for allowing her to hide her face in his chest where he can't see the expression. Inside Natsu's head, a far more determined thought than what he'd presented to Lucy rings.

_Someday, they'll know that you're mine. _

He licks the bite mark on her shoulder one last time for good measure, smirking at Lucy's sleepy cry of indignation.

_Someday soon._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't en****d this with 'I love you' and 'I love you, too', but that would have been really out of place in this. Feel free to imply it in your interpretation if you wish, lol.**

**Please leave a review and be on the lookout for my other Fairy Tail fics...that may or may not have a plotline (teehee).**

**In a naughtiness,**

**Cori**


End file.
